ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Real Wild One (A:NHT Episodes)
The 14th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Black Panther / T’Challa ** Skaar * Avengers Academy ** Reptil / Humberto Lopez ** Persephone / Michelle Rose (first full appearance) (first appearance as Persephone) (joins team and leaves Oscorp) * Devil Dinosaur Supporting Characters * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker (mentioned only) ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green *** Tippy Toes *** Monkey Joe ** Ka-Zar ** Zabu * Oscorp ** Iron Patriot / Norman Osborn ** Silver Sable / Silver Sablinova ** Ned Leeds (first appearance) ** Iron Vulture / Arthur Toomes ** Jason Macendale (first appearance) (removed from team) ** Sheryl Doser (first appearance) (removed from team) ** Detroit Steel Villains * HYDRA ** Carnage Strucker / Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker ** Viper Empress / Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian ** Doctor Octopus / Dr. Otto Octavius ** Crossbones / Brock Rumlow ** Arnim Zola * Wendigo (appears as a synthezoid) * Venom Monster (appears as a synthezoid) * Sauron / Karl Lykos (appears as a synthezoid) Other Characters * Beth the Waitress * Rio Morales Plot An Oscorp Research team is exploring Savage Land to learn how the animals in there had been created. Among all of the members who are enjoying themselves, Midtown High student (who is the team’s biologist) Michelle Rose is feeling upset with her leading teammates’ bossy and ambitious behavior with her and the rest of the team and the fact that one of her teammates is remorselessly obedient. She is eventually sent to review a nearby facility which may have the experiments responsible for the creation of the Island’s residents and, to Michelle’s deep dismay, do not come back unless she finds something useful. Just as she does so, she finds numerous plants growing around her and looking around, she figures out they are enhanced by Chemical substances combined with the Super Soldier Formula responsible for Captain America’s strength, but not before she is bitten by one of the Radioactive Carnivore Plants and engulfed by the Growing Plants. Her screams alerts the rest of her teammates, who arrive too late to help her when the growing plants destroy the facility and Michelle’s body is nowhere to be found. Back in New York, Black Widow is in Avengers Academy teaching young students about the importance of a human’s relationships with other beings, including Animal Life, and Skaar and Devil Dinosaur as her assistants. She eventually elects Reptil as an example by having him communicating with Devil, which is successfully when the two end up sharing friendly banders and eventually team up against training synthezoids resembling a Wendigo Beast, a Venom monster and Sauron, to everyone else’s amazement and Reptil is allowed to spend time with Devil in his home land in Savage Land. Meanwhile, Captain America and Iron Man overhear news of an incident in Savage Land which apparently cost the life of Midtown High student Michelle Rose, to which her family blames Norman Osborn and his research team for. The two eventually go to confront him in his office until they hear Osborn reprimanding the team’s leaders for their carelessness. Just then, Norman decides that he and Silver Sable will lead the research team to the Island and be sure that Michelle is alive, although Captain America and Iron Man also decide to follow them to keep them out of trouble. In Savage Land, Reptil enjoys himself with Devil Dinosaur by playing fetch with him as he is also being supervised by Black Widow and Hawkeye. But their time is interrupted by an incoming attack on them by the agents of HYDRA (Carnage Strucker, Viper Empress, Doctor Octopus, Crossbones and Arnim Zola), who are planning to capture and brainwash them as Winter Dinosaurs. The Avengers are quickly joined in the fight against the villains and their forces by the New Avengers (White Tiger, Kid Arachnid, Squirrel Girl, Ka-Zar and Zabu). The fight is interrupted by a small earthquake in the island and the hostile movements of the trees. After the HYDRA group flees, Reptil and Devil Dinosaur sense that there is an powerful metahuman controlling all plant life in Savage Land and the Avengers and New Avengers go with them to investigate. Meanwhile, Osborn (in his Iron Patriot armor) leads his Oscorp group in the search for Michelle while also trying to finish the job they attempted to do. Unknown to him, Captain America and Iron Man continue following him to insure he commits no mistakes. Just as they reach the Waterfall Field, the group ends up unexpectedly crossing paths with the Avengers and all see that the Island’s volcano has dyed and was turned into a fortress of plants and flowers. And just as the two groups clash once again with the HYDRA pack, the metahuman responsible for manipulating plant life emerges and introduces herself as Persephone. In a fit of rage, she eventually attacks both HYDRA forces and the Oscorp group, whom she blames for “being bossy with her”. At this point, Osborn and his agents learn in horror that Persephone is Michelle. Just as she crafts numerous plant walls to keep the Avengers from stopping her, Persephone eventually battles Osborn’s crew and HYDRA forces. At one point, Doctor Octopus gets close to her and offers an alliance with her, as he also shares the same hatred she feels. Persephone, however, refuses and sends him and the other HYDRA agents flying away from the island. Right after subduing Osborn and the other members, Persephone eventually retreats to her fortress taking Silver Sable and the research team leaders hostage. Before they all go after her, however, Iron Man and Black Widow demand answers about what Osborn had done this time. To which in his defense, he claims that he only sent his researchers to find answers about the Savage Land’s origins and he had nothing to do with the experiments responsible for Michelle’s transformation. While the other Avengers continue arguing with Osborn and his crew, Reptil and Devil Dinosaur decide to go ahead and reason with Michelle with Captain America, White Tiger and Kid Arachnid following them. Once inside, they battle numerous hordes of Plant-made Mutants before they finally reach Persephone. After a long fight, White Tiger and Kid Arachnid manage to get Persephone back to her senses by revealing to her their identities of Ava Ayala and Miles Morales, freeing the hostages and releasing all plant life in the Island from Persephone’s control. Accepting defeat, Michelle surrenders and pleads for the heroes to finish her. But they refuse and decide to grant her a second chance to be a better person like the one she tried to be in Oscorp. Doctor Octopus and Viper Empress return and attempt to kill Michelle, but are defeated by the group and forced to retreat. Back in New York, Osborn finds himself no choice but to fire the leading researchers in order to avoid certain accusations on him. Michelle, still adopting the identity of Persephone, is given a place in the Avengers Academy where she will be studying alongside Reptil and under supervision of the New Avengers. Continuity Previous Episodes * The episode takes place after the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode Animal Instincts. * Kid Arachnid mentions having met Michelle in a Consolidation Event for the loved ones of the victims of the Sokovian Spider-Slayer Rampage which was in the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode The Kid Arachnid is Alright. Next Episodes Notes Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time